


Howlin' for You

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: The Beast In My Bones [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: “Is this what you meant by stirring the pot? What are you, a succubus?”Rodney and John discuss the finer details of the lease on Rodney's soul.





	Howlin' for You

It was Saturday night, and instead of being out with a pretty blonde girl named Sarah, Rodney McKay was eating a Powerbar while sitting in front of his computer, alone.

This had been Rodney’s life for several years now. Many nights alone. Many Powerbars. He pretended like he didn’t mind so much, but deep down he actually cared quite a bit. It wasn't that no one had _tried_ to ask Rodney out. Sarah had asked him out earlier that day while they were both in the lab. Sarah was nice, was pretty, and her intelligence level was tolerable in the conversation department. Rodney just wasn’t interested.

He’d never outright admitted that he was gay to anyone. No one asked. No one seemed to care what Rodney’s sexuality was either, including Rodney himself. All anyone cared about was that he was smart and he was useful and maybe they could pay him back with a good cup of coffee every once in a while. The coffee was usually an offer from the women in the lab. The men could barely be bothered to tell him thank you whenever he solved their problems or gave them an essential piece of advice. Rodney had grown accustomed to being needed and then pushed aside after that need had been satisfied.

Being alone was just...easier.

Rodney finished chewing his Powerbar and threw the wrapper in the direction of the trash can. The wrapper bounced off the rim and onto the floor. He sighed loudly and rested his head on the cool wood of his desk. His studio apartment was tiny, barely more than a large room with some kitchen equipment. Usually Rodney didn’t mind it so much, but tonight, the room felt too warm and claustrophobic.

_Why couldn’t I have just gone out with Sarah? Maybe I would have had a good time._

One of the reasons Rodney said no popped into his mind unbidden. His memory flooded with images of a man with dark hair and elusive eyes. A man who claimed to be a demon.

That kiss had been quite...extraordinary.

Rodney groaned, lifted his head, and rubbed his face with his hands, as if the flush creeping up his chest, to his neck, and into his face would disappear if he just scrubbed it away.

_I need to stop thinking about him. It was just a dream. Just a dream._

Rodney repeated these words in his head as he stood up from his desk and began to pace. _Just a dream._

But he knew deep in the pit of his stomach that it hadn’t been a dream. Rodney felt it sometimes, the sensation he’d had when he kissed John - floating on air though he stood on solid ground. Whenever he caught a glimpse of someone who might have been John out of the corner of his eye, his body became weightless. Rodney would turn and expect to see John, but there was either no one there at all or the person was already walking away from him, leaving Rodney dizzy, frustrated, and alone. He hadn’t felt bold enough to chase after anyone just yet.

_You’re welcome, Meredith._

That was the last time Rodney had heard John’s voice. Since then, it had only been glimpses of someone or something who may or may not actually exist. If Rodney was being honest, the whole thing was giving him a headache. So he decided to do something he would normally consider markedly stupid.

“John.”

Rodney looked around. Nothing had changed. He felt like he was about to burst out of his skin, but that wasn’t the feeling he was looking for.

“John…are you there?”

Breath, hot and close on the back of his neck. Rodney turned. No one.

“John, for hell’s sake! If you’re real, please just show yourself!”

Rodney heard his desk chair creak. He spun around to face the source of the sound. John was leaning back in Rodney’s chair, arms crossed, his feet up on the desk.

“I suppose if it’s for hell’s sake, Meredith,” John drawled.

Rodney huffed, both in relief that John had actually appeared and in annoyance at the use of his real name.

“Please don’t call me that.” Rodney ran his hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure.

“Call you what, Meredith?” John tried to keep a straight face, but Rodney could see a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Rodney stomped over to the desk and thwacked John on the shoulder. “Okay, so you’re corporeal, here in the room with me. Not a dream.”

“Uh, yeah. We sealed the contract, didn’t we?” John looked at Rodney knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

Rodney walked away from John, trying to hide his damn blushing. He was like a schoolgirl when it came to this guy. Well, not a guy…a demon. Now was Rodney’s opportunity to get as much information as possible.

“Speaking of which, we didn’t really talk about that whole contract thing. What exactly have I gotten myself into?”

John lowered the desk chair back onto the floor and stood up. Rodney sat on his bed, frankly because he didn’t have many places to sit. The apartment was sparsely furnished.

John cleared his throat. “Well Rodney, it’s pretty simple. You are leasing your soul to me. I help you get the things you want, and you help me get the things that I want.”

John’s words made Rodney roll his eyes. “Right. Okay. So what you’re telling me is that you’ll help me when I need a slight edge over the competition, which, spoilers, won’t be very hard and it won’t be very often. What do you expect from me? I’m not going to kill anybody or anything like that.”

“Rodney.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“Why?”

John crossed the length of the room in the blink of an eye. He leaned down until his face was only inches from Rodney’s. “Because you have no idea what I want.”

Part of Rodney shouted at himself to back away, to get out while he still could. But he knew it was far too late for anything like that.

“However,” John continued, his voice low, “I know exactly what you want.”

Rodney exhaled. Apparently, he’d been holding his breath. “W-well I told you what I wanted, I want to be the best in my department - “

“Not that.”

In one swift motion, John shoved Rodney back onto the bed, mounted him, and pinned Rodney’s arms against the bed. “I’ve seen it Rodney. What you’ve been thinking about when you’re all alone, when it’s just you and your right hand. And it sure as hell isn't Sarah.”

Rodney’s eyes grew wider with every word John uttered. He'd forgotten about the whole mind reading thing - Rodney had held onto the more interesting details of their encounter. It was no coincidence that John had been on his mind every single time he’d jerked off since that night in the library. To be fair, it had been more often than usual.

Rodney tried to free his arms from John’s grasp, but John only tightened his grip.

“John.” Rodney’s voice was more breathy than he’d like. “What do you want from me?”

“You know, Meredith,” John whispered, “you’re really not as smart as you think you are.”

John let go of Rodney’s arms. Rodney sat up a bit, his face now dangerously close to John’s. Without thinking, Rodney reached up and stroked John’s face with his hand, but he didn't let the touch linger.

“Is this what you meant by stirring the pot? What are you, a succubus?”

John rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. “No. I just like to have fun.”

Rodney was painfully aroused now, there was no use denying it. John shifted in Rodney’s lap and they both hissed at the friction. They hesitated in silence for a few beats. Rodney could see John’s eyes darkening with pure lust.

“Well,” Rodney whispered, “I've sold my soul. Might as well reap the benefits.”

John grabbed Rodney’s face in his hands. “You talk too fucking much.”

John kissed him hard and pushed Rodney back onto the bed. Rodney moaned and arched against the weight of John’s body on top of his, doing anything to get more friction, to _feel_ more.

John seemed to read his mind once again and began grinding against Rodney slowly, teasing him. They both gasped for air as they broke apart from the kiss.

“Is it just like you imagined, Meredith?” John asked in a rasping voice. Rodney caught John off guard and flipped him onto his back. The tables had turned. Rodney started unbuttoning John’s shirt, John looking on in mild shock. That look soon morphed into something unbridled and impatient as Rodney fumbled with the last button.

John rose up from the bed to meet him, mimicking Rodney’s movements from only a few moments ago. Only this time, Rodney was pushing John’s shirt off of his shoulders and John was practically clawing at Rodney to get rid of his shirt as well.

John started to paw at the fly of Rodney’s jeans.

“W-wait, John - ” Rodney mumbled.

John looked up at him, his expression softening just slightly. “It’s okay, Rodney. Let me. Just...let me.”

Rodney nodded. John smiled and unzipped Rodney’s fly, reaching under the denim to grope at Rodney’s cock. Rodney shivered, a low groan escaping his lips. John’s hand slipped past the fabric of Rodney’s underwear and took hold of Rodney, his grip firm as he began to stroke up and down the length of Rodney’s cock. Rodney began to pant and rock against the rhythm of John’s hand.

“Oh… my God.” Rodney began to move faster as John’s deft hand sped up slowly but surely.

“Wrong team.” As he said this, John threaded his other hand through Rodney’s hair and drew Rodney’s mouth down to his. Rodney sucked on John’s tongue and their pace picked up even faster, a haze of kissing, stroking and rocking as Rodney approached the edge of orgasm.

John eased back for a moment and Rodney couldn’t stop himself from whimpering out loud.

“John - ”

“Look at me Rodney. I want you to look at me.”

John resumed stroking at a rapid pace. Rodney stared into John’s eyes, lost in the ever-shifting color and dizzy from it. Rodney felt the familiar swell of cresting pleasure and stammered.

“J-John, I’m coming - ”

John’s grin could only be described as devilish. “Come for me.”

Rodney’s vision burst with stars and blood roared in his ears, but he didn’t look away from John for a second. He sat in John’s lap, panting and...was he trembling?

John kissed him gently on the lips. Rodney pressed up against John, feeling the warm slickness now on John’s stomach and in Rodney’s lap.

“Yes,” Rodney whispered, “by the way.”

John looked at him in a daze. “What?”

“It was just how I imagined it.” Rodney kissed John soundly, then slipped out of John’s lap, onto the floor on his knees.

“Now let’s see if this - ”  Rodney palmed John’s erection, and the gasp that escaped John was music to Rodney’s ears - “is just how I imagined it too.”

Rodney unzipped the fly of John’s skin-tight pants and began to peel them away from his legs. Rodney threw the pants to the side and slowly ran his hands up John’s thighs.

John was practically quaking. “Look, Rodney, you don’t have to - ” Rodney slipped John’s cock free of his underwear. He looked up at John with an arrogant smirk on his face.

“ _You_ talk too fucking much.”

Rodney’s mouth enveloped the head and down the length of John’s shaft. He heard John groan and felt a hand grab a fistful of Rodney’s hair. It wasn’t going to take long at this rate. Rodney swirled his tongue around the tip and chanced a glance up at John’s face - eyes closed, mouth open. John opened his eyes, his gaze brimming with fire and desperation. He met Rodney’s gaze and thrusted further into Rodney’s mouth. Rodney hollowed out his cheeks and worked faster, John whimpering at every slick slide of Rodney’s mouth.

The fingers tangled in Rodney’s hair tightened and John’s other hand grasped Rodney’s shoulder.

“Rod-Rodney, I’m -”

John cried out and shuddered, loosening his grip from Rodney’s hair and shoulder and moving his hands to cradle both sides of Rodney’s face. Rodney finished swallowing, raised his head, and went to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Before he could, John started to tip slowly off the bed.

“John? John! What are you - ”

John fell on top of Rodney and laughed, a lazy and musical lilt. Rodney laid still on the floor with John collapsed on top of him, both of them a sticky and sweaty mess.

“You know, Meredith…” John slid his body further up so that he could look at Rodney.

Rodney sighed. “I know a lot of things. But what?”

“You’re not half bad.”

John’s satiated smile made Rodney’s heart stutter for a moment. It got even worse when John ran a hand through Rodney’s sweaty hair.

John rolled off of Rodney and stood up. Rodney stood up as well, his knees a bit shaky. He looked over at John, and just like that, John was fully dressed and looking like he hadn’t fooled around with Rodney just now.

Rodney scoffed. “That’s a neat trick. You want to teach me how to do that?”

John smirked and kissed Rodney briefly on the mouth. “Maybe next time, Rodney.”

And then John disappeared, and Rodney was alone again.

Usually alone was okay. It was easier. But this growing feeling of emptiness, of being hollow inside - that was new. It was the only feeling Rodney clung to as he climbed into his empty bed and fell asleep.

John hadn't gone far, though. He leaned against the outside wall next to Rodney’s apartment door and slid down to the floor. If Rodney had been listening, he might have heard John muttering:

“ _Fuck.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz) for taking the time to beta this fic for me. Also, thanks to everyone who supported the first part of this series. I really appreciate the encouragement.
> 
> Title snatched from the song Howlin' for You by The Black Keys.


End file.
